


Chapter 8 Always Look out for Number One.

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [8]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 8 Always Look out for Number One.

Chapter 8 Always Look out for Number One.  
Victoria sighed James was doing it again playing with some little human for food as she stood with Laurent. Laurent brow furrowed he paced a wet back ally street in Seattle. “He is going to get the Volturi on us again.” Laurent hissed. “we have escaped them before.” Victoria shot back but he was right not that she wanted to admit it. “Victoria, I have never met anyone like you but at some point staying with him your luck will run out.” Laurent spat. “we are fine.” she assured him. A couple of days later they went North small killing an electrical worker then a man on a boat we realized the territory was claimed. “Go see how many there are Victoria,” James said I nodded then slipped around town hiding there was at least eight if not more. That sent me into a panic so many in one area?! “There is at least eight if not more there eye color is strange we should go now,” Victoria said every inch of her self preservation was screaming run. Run now! Not safe! Not safe! it was an alarm going off in her head. “I think I want to meet them it should be fun.” James grinned. Last time he said that he picked a fight with a coven of five and about got us killed. Victoria thought about this if he loved her he would listen to her. He wouldn’t put her in this kind of danger over and over and over again just to hunt someone or pick a fight. “I am done.” Victoria said backing up “What?” James breathed “I am done you go face this coven on your own?! I am not walking in on some stupid bloody plan you have cooked up in your head! you can go to hell because you're not taking me with you!” she screamed at him. Spun around took off running Laurent was in shock and speechless to the whole conversation. “Victoria.” James called out “Victoria you get back here right now!” James screamed she kept running to where it felt safe.  
She leaped down the hill and rolled kept running till something told her to stop she felt something and smelled something that made her feel safe. She turned around as she saw this quite little Cabin wood piled up. Little carvings and things she about jumped as she felt the ground shake as it sounded like logs being dropped she walked around the house she saw why. He was at least seven feet tall dropping logs looks like he was building on to the back of his house large massive dragon tattoo on his left arm and a large massive bear tattoo on his right arm. All it took was one swing of the ax he would split the wood in half or he would pick up the log and rip it in half. She couldn't help but stand there and become encompassed with his perfect figure. she knew he wasn’t human but well she wasn’t quite sure what he was honest. “You going to keep a staring doll face or are you going to say hello,” he said making her jump a little she smiled. He turned around looking at her with (y/n eyes). She slowly walked over held out her hand “I am Victoria.” she said he took her hand kissed the top it “I am (y/n).” he said she never felt more at home.


End file.
